Hurt
by Elegant Solution
Summary: BooneShannon. Boone's tired of Shannon making him hurt, so he decides to show her just how he feels. warning violent sex


With growing intensity in his eyes, Boone stared at Shannon from his spot on the beach. Her laugh echoed in his ears. Every flick off her blonde hair taunted him. He felt his blood boil as Shannon pressed her sticky pink lips to Sayid's. She really enjoyed making him suffer. Well it was time for him to do something about that. Shannon needed to learn that she wasn't the only sadist in the family.

Shannon giggled and glanced over at her step brother. Her lips curved into a cruel, satisfied smile when she saw the look in his mystic eyes. Her gleaming white teeth tugged on Sayid's ear lobe gently.

"Shannon…" Sayid whispered.

"What?" she asked, moving her hands down his arms.

Before he could answer, an angry Boone came storming over. Sayid looked up at the younger man and saw the combined feelings of anger, hurt, and jealousy burning in his eyes. Sayid released his grip on Shannon.

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

Boone didn't answer her, instead he yanked her up by her right arm.

"Hey! Get off me!" Shannon squealed in protest.

After seeing the look in Boone's eyes, Sayid decided not to interfere. Boone had already forewarned him about staying away from his sister. Shannon struggled against Boone's strong grip as he led her away from the prying eyes of others.

"Boone, get the fuck off me," she hissed, before Boone released his grip on her.

Shannon landed on the beach with a soft thud. She shot daggers at Boone. He still hadn't said a word. She felt herself tremble as he stood over her body, his right foot nudging her side a little. So she was a little afraid of what he might do. He crotched down some, pushing Shannon onto her back, with his weight resting on her stomach. His eyes bore into her soft hazel ones. Shannon had never been more afraid of her brother as she was right now.

"Boone…." she whispered softly.

"Shut up," he commanded, his voice dripping with anger and sternness.

Shannon bit her lower lip.

"Do you enjoy pissing me off?" he asked.

Shannon wasn't sure whether or not she should respond. Boone yanked on her hair gently, making her whimper a little.

"N…no," she stammered.

"Oh really? Because you seem to piss me off every chance you get," he said lowly.

"No, Boone, it isn't like that," she said.

"Tell me what it's like then," he demanded a little.

Shannon opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. Boone was right. Every thing she did was to get his attention. She cast her eyes down, trying to avoid his stare.

"I'm tired of your bullshit. I'm tired of watching you day after day throwing yourself at him, kissing him, rubbing against him. You know how I feel about you. I'm fucking tired of it," Boone said, still keeping a tight grip on her hair.

Shannon whimpered as Boone tugged her head up and crushed his lips against hers. Out of habit, Shannon parted her lips and Boone sucked gently on her tongue. Shannon wrapped her long legs around Boone's slender waist. Still Boone kept a tight grip on her hair. Shannon pulled away.

"Boone, that hurts," she panted, their faces just inches apart.

He chuckled lightly.

"I want you to hurt."

He let go of her hair and let her head fall back onto the sand. He tugged his shirt off and slid his jeans and boxers down. Shannon licked her cracked lips a little. She hated to admit this, but she was extremely turned on by her brother's dominate side. He got on his knees and lifted her hips up. Down came her pink panties and her light green skirt. Up went her white tank top; Shannon rarely bothered with bras anymore.

Boone pinched her pert pink nipple. Shannon wrapped her arms around Boone's neck. With a low growl, he pushed her away.

"No way, Shannon, you're going to have to suffer a little bit for me," he said, grabbing his belt.

He grabbed her wrists together and snaked the leather belt around them, making a secure knot. Shannon struggled against her bonds for a good couple of minutes, before sinking back in defeat. Boone noticed a few tears had dripped down her face.

"Don't cry, princess. You just have to learn that what goes around comes around. You've hurt me for way too long. Now it's time for you to know a little hurt," he said, spreading her legs for him.

Boone didn't slide into her gently and carefully like he had before. He just pushed right in causing Shannon to cry out in some pain.

"Did you feel that?" he asked, gripping her curved hips, digging his fingertips in.

"Y…yes," she said, ashamed of how turned on she was.

He thrust into her rather harshly, feeling her skin rip a little. Shannon cried out in pain.

"Do you feel that pain?" he whispered through gritted teeth, bruising her hips.

Shannon nodded, trying to push the warm spring of tears back.

"That's what I feel on the inside every time I see you with someone else," he panted before finally coming into her.

Shannon laid there panting as Boone redressed. Her wrists were raw from her struggle with the belt. She could feel the dark bruises on her hips and her thighs, legs and pussy ached with buckling pain. Boone bent down and unwrapped the belt from her now red and raw wrists. With sudden gentleness he redressed his sister and lifted her up into his strong arms. Exhausted and completely stripped, Shannon snuggled into Boone's strong embrace and quickly fell asleep.

Boone carried her back up to the beach and ignored Sayid's critical style. He made himself a bed in the sand and laid down with his sister's warm body on top of his. She was his now.


End file.
